coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9605 (5th November 2018)
Plot Leanne storms out of the factory and Nick runs after her. She tells him she’s angry as she was starting to believe they possibly had a future. He tells her to trust him and he can handle Carla but she can’t handle any chaos in her life. Bethany brings Ryan home from the hospital, much to Michelle’s delight. Leanne takes her anger out on Peter for causing aggravation but is taken aback when he passes on what Johnny told him. Johnny helps Rana prepare the flat for the proposal, certain that Kate will say “yes”. Carla’s solicitor tells her there’s no legal recourse and she realises she’s stuck with Nick. Nevertheless emotionally she can’t accept the decision and bickers with him. Michelle invites Bethany round to keep Ryan company while she’s at work and is happy to leave them alone together while they eat a meal that Robert has prepared. Gina’s in a foul mood after her row with Sally. Tim pushes her to go out on her dinner with Dev. Kate comes back to the Rovers and, at cross purposes with his daughter and Jenny, Johnny pushes her to go to the flat whereas Jenny has booked a post restaurant meal for the two women. Watched by a disapproving Gail, Carla and Nick try to work out ground rules in the Rovers. Nick tells her that he has to spend some time sorting out his business in Nottingham but is evasive as to the details. When pushed by Peter, Carla denies she has feelings for him. At dinner at Speed Daal, Dev tries to flirt with Gina. Ryan confides in Bethany that he’s been having nightmares about his experiences. Dev gets annoyed when Gina refuses a posh golf club do on Saturday as she’s watching a County match. She storms out on him. Ryan and Bethany part company with a loving kiss. A suspicious Carla investigates Nick’s Nottingham business and finds out he’s the co-director of a restaurant with a woman called Elsa. Rana and Kate meet in the Rovers and are both surprised when they present each other with rings. They happily accept each other’s proposal as the regulars cheer them on. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Victoria Street *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Court - Hallway *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Speed Daal Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla digs into Nick's recent past; Rana and Kate prove great minds think alike when they both plan on popping the question; and Ryan opens up to Bethany about the nightmares he's suffered since the accident. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,616,041 viewers (7th place). Category:2018 episodes